Natsuki's Being Tricked
by Windrises
Summary: Yuuichi tries to trick Natsuki into thinking that Shizuru's going to move away.


Note: Mai-Hime is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino finished up another one of their dates. Natsuki walked Shizuru home and said, "I had a great time."

Shizuru playfully played with Natsuki's hair and replied, "Every experience that I share with you is a memory of happiness for my heart."

Natsuki blushed and said, "Thank you Shizuru. That means a lot to me."

Shizuru looked over at Natsuki. It felt weird knowing there was a time where Natsuki just liked Shizuru as a friend. A lot had changed for the two of them. Their bond and love for each other had grown. Shizuru looked over at her girlfriend and asked, "You really have fallen in love with me, haven't you?"

Natsuki answered, "I sure have. You were in love with me since the beginning, weren't you?"

Shizuru said, "The first time I saw you my heart was already blossoming with new feelings."

Natsuki replied, "Oh Shizuru, you're too precious."

Shizuru responded, "You're the most precious gift that my heart has ever received." Natsuki blushed again.

Natsuki said, "I better get going. I hope that you have a wonderful night."

Shizuru replied, "You too." Natsuki and Shizuru kissed each other. Natsuki walked to her car. She got inside and started driving home.

Meanwhile, Yuuichi Tate was going for a walk around the city. He bumped into Gonna Getcha, one of the most wanted criminals in the city. Yuuichi nervously said, "Oh no. You're that evil guy that Natsuki's always fighting. I better get going." He tried to run away.

Gonna Getcha pulled him back and said, "Hold on. I need your help with a mission of mine."

Yuuichi tried to sound dignified while saying, "No offense, but I don't help criminals."

Gonna Getcha replied, "Don't worry. This mission will benefit you. I gotta get that nosy Natsuki to stay away from my bank robberies. If I break her confidence, I can break her determination to come after me."

Yuuichi asked, "What do you need from me?"

Gonna Getcha said, "She's all lovey dovey with some girl, named Shizuru. If we can separate them, Natsuki's soft heart will be broken."

Yuuichi replied, "Despite how charming I am, I haven't been able to convince Natsuki to dumb Shizuru for me."

Gonna Getcha smacked Yuuichi on the head. He pointed to his head and said, "I need you to start using that. Think up an idea that can break Natsuki's heart."

Yuuichi replied, "Breaking Natsuki's heart isn't exactly the type of thing that I want to do."

Gonna Getcha had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "If you can separate Natsuki and Shizuru, you can start dating Natsuki."

Yuuichi spent a few minutes on a new idea. He said, "I could trick Natsuki into thinking that Shizuru's going to move away." Gonna Getcha and Yuuichi shook hands and did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Yuuichi drove to Shizuru's house. He snuck around the garden bushes with a recorder. He was hoping that he could find a way to record Shizuru talking about moving away. He was delighted to see that Shizuru left one of the windows unlocked. He opened the window and started recording what Shizuru was saying.

Shizuru was on the phone with one of her friends. Yuuichi waited ten minutes for Shizuru to mention anything about houses and moving. Shizuru said, "The new house does look really nice, but I can't let Natsuki find out about it. I'm not going to tell Natsuki about it for a long time." Yuuichi was excited to hear that. He figured that would be enough to trick Natsuki into thinking that Shizuru was moving.

The next day Yuuichi knocked on Natsuki's house door. Natsuki walked up to the door and was surprised to see Yuuichi. Part of her was hoping that Shizuru was the one behind the door. She tried to hide her disappointment while saying, "Hi Yuuichi. What's going on?"

Yuuichi replied, "I found out about Shizuru's secret plan. She's going to move away without telling you."

Natsuki folded her arms and asked, "What the heck are you talking about? Shizuru's the most loyal and sweetest person that I've ever met. She wouldn't move away without telling me."

Yuuichi proudly pulled the recorder out of the jacket he got from an old garbage can. He played the recording that had Shizuru saying, "The new house does look really nice, but I can't let Natsuki find out about it. I'm not going to tell Natsuki for a long time."

Natsuki nervously said, "Oh crap. It sounds like Shizuru actually is planning on moving away. I can't believe that she's planning on keeping this a secret from me. Is she going to move to a house that's nearby or is she going to move to a far away country and leave me behind?"

Yuuichi replied, "Shizuru might be hiding this moving info from you, so she can leave you without hurting her feelings. Lets go to a nearby restaurant and talk about it."

Natsuki said, "Sorry, but I need to be alone, so I can think about what's going on." She closed the door and went to her bedroom.

An hour later Natsuki's dad opened the door and saw her daughter moping around. He said, "I know what's making you feel down. You're depressed about wasting so much money. Thankfully, I have prepared a two and a half hour speech about money."

Natsuki angrily replied, "Dad, this is not a good time for you to bother me with your money gimmick."

Natsuki's mom walked up to her daughter and asked, "What's wrong?"

Natsuki said, "That Yuuichi punk played me a recording of Shizuru talking about moving away and that she's planning on not telling me about it."

The mom asked, "Are you sure that it was Shizuru's voice?"

Natsuki said, "Yes, she has the most eloquently memorable voice imaginable. Anyways, I can't believe that Shizuru's planning on keeping such a big secret from me."

The mom replied, "Natsuki, you need to give Shizuru the benefit of the doubt. I doubt she would ever lie to you, so ask her the truth about it."

Natsuki responded, "Okay."

Natsuki drove to Shizuru's house and knocked on the door. Shizuru pranced to the door and opened it. She was excited to see Natsuki, but Natsuki looked more worried than excited. Shizuru was an expert at knowing Natsuki's true feelings, so she gently asked, "What's wrong darling?"

Natsuki nervously said, "I have something that I feel the need to discuss you, but it won't be the prettiest of conversations."

Shizuru replied, "Oh my."

Natsuki and Shizuru sat down on the couch. Natsuki said, "Yuuichi played a clip that I'm not sure how he got. It talked about how you're planning on getting a new and not tell me about it for a long time."

Shizuru looked nervous and embarrassed. She said, "Oh dear."

Natsuki looked at her and asked, "What's going on?"

Shizuru shyly said, "I've been thinking a lot about our future together. I've been wanting to live with you for a long time and I think you've had similar thoughts too. I checked out a house that's a few cities away. I wasn't going to tell you about it for a long time, because I was worried it would make things awkward between us."

Natsuki had a guilty look on her face while saying, "I'm an overly judgmental fool."

Shizuru asked, "What are you talking about?"

Natsuki said, "I was worried that you were planning on moving without telling me. I'm sorry for having such a lack of trust."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a comforting hug while asking, "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

Natsuki answered, "I was paranoid and scared. You're the best thing in my life and if you left me I'd be heartbroken."

Shizuru held Natsuki's hand and said, "I love you more than anybody. You should know that nothing will make me leave you behind."

Natsuki hugged Shizuru and replied, "I want to be with you forever."

Shizuru responded, "Then lets never leave each other's side." Shizuru showed Natsuki pictures of the house. Natsuki was impressed by how nice the house looked.

Natsuki said, "It's a really good house."

Shizuru blushed while saying, "Maybe we can start discussing the possibility of moving there."

Natsuki nervously whistled and replied, "Lets delay that talk for a while."

Shizuru knew that Natsuki needed more time, so she said, "Okay."

Natsuki replied, "However, I want you to know that I take our relationship very seriously. I plan on us being together forever."

Shizuru responded, "Sounds like the best plan ever." Natsuki and Shizuru high-fived.

The next day Yuuichi knocked on Natsuki's house door and said, "Natsuki, I know that Shizuru had a convincing backstory, but I have further proof that she's planning on leaving you behind."

Natsuki replied, "Give me a break. By the way, I'm ticked off at you for trying to trick me into thinking that Shizuru was going to move away from me."

Yuuichi said, "Hold on. I have more evidence." Natsuki angrily growled.

Yuuichi got out his cellphone and played a video. The video had Yuuichi pretending to be Shizuru. Yuuichi was wearing a blonde wig, a blue dress, and high heels. He said, "I'm Shizuru Fujino and I'm here to announce that Natsuki has fallen for my master plan. I pretended to fall in love with her, so that I could move away and break her heart. I'm not a sweet anime girl. I'm a nasty witch who likes trolling people." He did an evil laugh, got on a witch's broom, and pretended to fly away.

Natsuki replied, "Worst video ever." Natsuki grabbed Yuuichi's cellphone and threw it into a nearby garbage can. Yuuichi jumped into the garbage can while Shizuru walked by. Natsuki and Shizuru held hands while heading off to their next date. Natsuki and Shizuru didn't know when they'd live together, but they knew that they'd be together forever.


End file.
